


Pianists of Few Words

by Sangerin



Category: Glee, Muppet Show
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: 52fandoms, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Brad approached, the dog turned to him, nodded companionably, and smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pianists of Few Words

Brad needed a seat. He needed quiet, too, but a seat would do. The chaos of Regionals, surrounded by wannabe divas and drama queens – not to mention the glee club members themselves – was not the place for a pianist who valued tranquility.

In the wings beside the stage, he found half an old trunk that looked sturdy enough to sit on. The other half was already occupied by a brown, fluffy dog wearing a bow tie and tapping his hands – his paws? – in time with the music.

The paw-tapping was odd enough, but as Brad approached, the dog turned to him, nodded companionably, and smiled.

Brad couldn't help it. He gaped. And then the dog spoke.

'New Directions?'

Brad searched for – and found – his voice. 'Yep. You?'

'Last-minute replacement,' the dog replied. 'Name's Rawlf.'

'Brad.'

'Pleased to meet you.'

Brad sat down. There was a moment of silence.

'You don't say much, do you?' asked Rawlf. 'Neither do I, these days.'

It was a statement that didn't seem to need a reply. So Brad didn't. He just sat back, relaxed, and tried not to worry about his state of mind.


End file.
